The Ring
by Fangirl600
Summary: After the school issues a new rule banning any sort of accesorry due to multiple thefts, Adrien loses his ring. Marinette finds the ring and before she can return his miraculous, a new akuma attacks Paris. What will happen to ladybug? what about Adrien? Read to find out... (Reveal story) Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug
1. Chapter 1: Missing Miraculous

**Authors Note:**

 **This is my first fanfiction so I don't have much experience and I'm not very good at this kinda thing. I did this because I love MLB and I love reading fanfictions about it. This idea has been stuck in my mind for a while so I decided to write it down. I wasn't sure if I wanted to publish this at first but here it is for anyone who wants to read. I hope you enjoy!**

If you lived anywhere near the Agreste mansion then you could probably hear the sound of furniture being moved around and objects being thrown. They were all coming from a certain green eyed model.

"Where is it?" Adrien mumbled to himself, emptying out his school bag, spilling all the contents out on to his his desk, "I could have sworn I put my ring in me bag before I left school".

"Adrieeeen I want my camembert" The voice of his Kwami filled the air, as he flew from the bed bored from watching his miraculous holder search for his missing ring.

"Not now Plagg, I'm busy" Adrien said, he then moved to search under his desk and upstairs.

"What are you looking for?" Plagg voiced uninterested " I need my cheese!".

"My ring! I can't find it, I swear I put in my bag before I left school today" Adrien stressed, "I have to find it, I'm going on patrol with Ladybug soon"

Adrien went inside his bathroom and the sound of cupboards being slammed shut was echoing into the room.

 _ **Earlier today:**_

"Hey Adrien" Nino greeted his friend cheerfully but he looked tired, he had bags under his eyes.

"Hey Nino! you look tired, did you get _any_ sleep last night" Adrien voiced with concern.

"Nah Dude, I stayed up late last night playing my new game _Ultimate mega strike 4"_ As Nino said grinning and pulled out his phone showing his best friend a photo he took yesterday with him holding the new game.

"No way that's so cool!" Adrien exclaimed "What's your high-"

"Adrikins!" someone cut him off.

Across the courtyard was Marinette who was surprisingly early for once, greeted Alya who was surprised to say the least.

"Alya! Alya hey!" yelled Marinette who was running towards her best friend, skidding to a stop.

"Woah Marinette slow down and ' _gasp'_ you're early for once" Alya dramatically pretended to die from shock, yet trying but failing to stifle her laughter.

Marinette rolled her eyes about to respond when she heard Chloé yell out to Adrien and kissed him on his cheek. She continued to stare, anger boiling inside of her, while Alya waved a hand in front of her best friend's face trying to catch her attention.

"Marinette!" Alya screamed into her ear, penetrating her best friends frozen state.

"Huh, oh sorry Alya its just Chloé ge-" Marinette said frustrated

"Gets on your nerves, I know, she gets on everyone's Marinette" Alya said, then a sly look went in her face "But it's not like Adrien's going to go for her, I'm sure he has eyes for a different girl"

Marinette blushed at Alya's sly look and turned her head to look at Adrien who was happily talking to Nino while Chloé sulked in the background with Sabrina trying to console her. The school bell rung and everyone started to walk to class. The boys ran up to catch up to them.

"Hey guys" Adrien greeted them, while Nino kissed Alya's cheek, putting his arm around his girlfriend and waved to Marinette.

"Hey Adrien" Alya smiled, she nudged her blushing friend, frozen in a state of shock.

"He-hey A-Adrien" Marinette stuttered and blushed deeply bowing her head in embarrassment.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, Mr Agreste, Miss Césaire and Mr Lahiffe would you care to enter my class now please" yelled Madame Mendeleiev, glaring at them from upstairs.

"Sorry Madame Mendeleiev" All of them apologised, they hurried into the classroom.

They hurried into their seats and took out their stuff. Madame Mendeleiev took her place to stand in front of the class.

 **"** Alright class, due to a string of thefts going around the school, principal Damocles being a victim himself " Murmer spread around the class room "Silence or I will send you to the principal's office" The class died down.

"Now as I was saying, as of today the principal as enforced that any sort of accessory is banned from school, until the culprit has been caught.

 **Ok that's it, the first chapter I hope you enjoyed ; ). Chapter 2 will be up soon..**

 **thank you to anyone actually read this far, anyway I'll see you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Akuma

**I'm back, so I know this sucks and this probably the most boring fanfiction you have ever read but again this is my first fanfiction so I'll have to keep writing to improve anyway. Oh I forgot to mention this is in Australian wording if you haven't noticed all ready. I hope you enjoy BYE!**

The class was silent until...

"What!" Chloe screamed

"Miss Bourgeois, please be quiet, due to many complaints to the principal of missing items the principal has decided to ban them completely" She replied.

While the rest of the class watched has Chloe went on complaining on how this was unfair and her father would here about this, as she said this everyone else rolled their eyes except for our two favourite superheroes. Marinette and Adrien where too consumed in their thoughts

 _"How am I supposed to transform into the alter ego if there is an akuma at school "_ they both thought simultaneously

"Enough! The rule has been finalised, no more arguments,Miss Bourgeois " Madame Mendeleiev looked directly at Chloe, "Everyone take off anything that applies to the rule, immediately"

Marinette took off her earring's off reluctantly and put them into her purse with Tikki, while Adrien slide off his ring and placed it on the desk next to his book . Chloe still being the spoilt princess that she is kept hers on until Madame Mendeleiev glared at her which she grudgingly cooperated. The class continued until the bell rung, everyone gathered their things and raced out the door. Adrien in the process of collecting his stuff knocked his ring off the table and left the classroom. Marinette saw his ring and picked it up, she raced after him but she was too late. She saw Adrien wave to Nino and Alya then he stepped into his car, gorilla shut his door snd got into the front seat, they speed off into the distance for his photoshoot.

"I guess I'll give it back to him tomorrow" She sighed, she placed his ring into her bag which contained her earrings and Tikki, walking towards the bakery.

Inside the bag, Tikki could sense power emanating from the ring, she gasped in sudden realisation, _'I can't tell Marinette...that Adrien is Chat Noir'._

Arriving at the bakery, Marinette waved to her father who was working at the counter. Waking up to their flat she found her mother working in the kitchen.

"Hello Maman" Marinette smiled at her mother, "Im going to my room"

"Okay, sweetie" Sabine smiled back to her daughter.

Marinette headed upstairs, she opened the door flap and placed her bag on her desk. She opened the clasp and Tikki flew out, Marinette put her earrings back on. She took the ring out and examined it.

"I'll have to give it to him tomorrow, Tikki" Marinette sighed lost in thought.

"But Marinette it's the weekend tomorrow" Tikki said

"Argh! I totally forgot" Marrinette sighed, "I don't even know how to approach him let alone talk to him".

"Think of it as a good thing Marinette, It's a good conversation starter and you have the whole weekend too think about what you are going to say" Tikki said optimistically.

 _'Marinette might finally realise who chat is'_ Tikki thought to herself enthusiastically

"Yeah, I guess you're right Tikki" She said smiling down at her kwami.

 _ **End of flashback:**_

Back at the Dupain-Cheng residence Marinette was practicing what to say.

"Hey Adrien, I have got your ring-No that makes it seem like I stole it, um um" Marinette agonised, she turned to her kwami "What do I say?"

"Marinette you're over thinking this you're only returning his ring" Tikki sighed "It's not like you're asking him to be your boyfriend"

"Oh, but wouldn't he just be the best boyfriend" Marinette sighed dreamily

"Marinette focus" Tikki flew to her desk and stared at her.

"Sorry Tikki, you're right" Marinette spun around on her chair, "What do I say.. What do I say"

Meanwhile at the Louvre an artist sat grimly on a bench tears streaming down her face. Her artwork which she spent weeks on was rejected from her dream art school École nationale supérieure des Beaux-Arts, **(A.N That's a real famous art school in Paris conveniently close to the louvre).**

"Ahh, a soul deprived of her dreams" Hawkmoth enclosed the butterfly in his hands the dark energy infecting the butterfly **(A.N Lol I didn't really know how to describe the process so I wrote this monstrosity if you have a better way, let me know in the comments)** , "Fly away my little Akuma and evilize **(A.N Spelling** ) her".

The butterfly flew into her painting, her clothes changed into, an poofy dress layered with different coloured netting material **(A.N imagine a mad hatter type dress),** her hair done up in a fancy bun on the top of her head. Her painting had turned into a small blank canvas that had the power to trap people in frames when they were hit. **(A.N I know sounds lame, I just couldn't think of anything, just wait till you see my creative akuma name).**

"Creator, **(HAHA)** I am Hawkmoth and I offer you the power to seek revenge on those who wronged you, but for a price" He grinned "I want Ladybug and Chat Noirs miraculous.

"Yes Hawkmoth" Leaping up onto the top of the louvre...

 **Ok that's it, Wow sorry if this sucks I just didn't feel that creative when I was writing this.**

 **Bye !**


	3. Chapter 3: Where is Chat?

**Chapter 3 is here, enjoy**

Also just so you know, Chat and LB organised to do patrol during the daytime, so they could sleep earlier tonight.

...Creator landed on top of the louvre and shot her first victim, the innocent civilian froze and turned into a several black particles before a canvas hit the ground, inside was the person trapped in a frozen state within the canvas. The civilians in a state of panic ran away screaming, multiple being trapped.

"Paris I am Creator and I will take revenge on those who rejected my talent" She boomed, people were being trapped left and right and centre.

Earlier

 _At the Agreste mansion..._

"Plagg I still can't find my ring"Adrien said, a look of desperation was plastered on his face, "What am I gonna do?"

"I dunno kid, but you better find that ring before the wrong people take it" Plagg said solemnly.

"I know that, I can't believe I lost my ring and I have to go on patrol with Ladybug now what am i gonna do?" Adrien sat on his couch placing his head on his hands, mumbling to himself, "It's all because of the new rule"

 _Dupain-Cheng residence.._

"Alright Tikki we have to go meet up with Chat now" Marinette stood up and turned to face her kwami.

Tikki looked at her miraculous holder, outside she kept a neutral face but internally she was worried, _'Adrien doesn't have his ring so he can't change into Chat Noir, I have to convince Marinette not to go'_

"Um Marinette, I think Paris will be fine tonight, you don't have to go on patrol" Tikki said nervously, "Besides you must be tired from school right, maybe we can do it another time".

Marinette frowned at her Kwami, she was never like this but she was right about one thing, she _was_ tired she hasn't been getting a full 8 hours sleep lately and plus it gave her more time to practice how to speak to Adrien, but she couldn't leave Chat to do patrol on his own

"But Tikk-" Marinette was cut off by the sound of people screaming.

Marinette suddenly alert stood up and opened the door to the balcony, Tikki worriedly followed her. Both of them stood or hovered on the balcony to see people running away terrified and multiple canvas littered the streets of Paris.

"Looks like Hawkmoth has akumatized another person, alright Tikki, Spots on!"

 _Back at the Agreste mansion.._

Adrien watched as people scrambled to get away from the colourful akuma, unfortunately he still hasn't found his ring.

"What am I gonna do Plagg, i haven't found my ring so i can't go fight" Adrien looked away from the window to face his kwami, "ladybug has to fight the akuma by herself"

"I don't know kid, you better keep searching for that ring" Plagg replied.

Ladybug let from building to building using her yoyo, she landed on a roof a safe distance away from the Creator. The Creator once again shouted at the top her lungs that she wants revenge, she laughed manically.

Ladybug swung closer to the villain, Creator saw her and flung her canvas towards the superhero. Ladybug cartwheeling out of the way, Creator continued to fling the canvas towards her. Ladybug narrowly dodging each attack, leaping from building to building.

"Where is Chat" Ladybug murmured to herself.

"Ladybug give me your miraculous!" The villain growing angrier by the second.

 _'Argh I have to think of a way get that Canvas without it touching me'_ She thought to herself _'And where is that cat?'._ Ladybug too consumed in her thoughts, worrying where Chat was she didn't see the the roof ledge...

 **The next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ma-Marinette?

Okay! Chapter 4 is here, Please If you find something wrong, you think I could fix or work on, comment, It would mean the world to me.

Ladybug tripped on the gutter, reaching out her hand before she could fall completely, she managed to grab onto it with her right hand. Gasping deeply, she gazed at her yoyo that had unfortunately been dropped, lay on the pavement beneath her. Before she could climb back onto the ledge, Creator landed in front of her smiling at her like a maniac.

"Ladybug" She still smiling,"Where's your little kitty cat?".

Ladybug gritted her teeth, _'Where was Chat he should be here by now'_ looking back at Creator, _'I can't think about that now, I have to find away to keep the akuma busy until Chat gets here'._

"Well that doesn't really matter right now, I'll just take your miraculous" Creator said cheerfully, "And when he does turn up, I'll take his as well, he's nothing without his Ladybug"

Ladybug was panicking, _'I can't let her do this'_ She thought, looking down it didn't look that far down, _'Right?'._ She closed her eyes and gulped, _'It's now or never'._ Ladybug slowly let go of the gutter, free falling to the pavement, there was nothing for her to grab onto. The building was quite tall, multiple stories high, despite that she could here Creators screams of outrage. As ladybug awaited her impending doom, she refused to look, keeping her eyes closed waiting for her to hit the pavement. But...it never came, Ladybug opened her eyes warily. She came face to face with her one and only crush...

 _'Adrien!?'_ Ladybug stared at her saviour in shock, wide eyed she stared at his green orbs and blonde hair.

"Adrien, what are you doing here?" Ladybug snapped out of her initial shock, "It's dangerous out here"

"Uh-I, yeah I know it's just that, um" Adrien scanned the area, until he saw her yoyo laying on the ground, "I-I just came to give your yoyo back, I saw it fall and wanted to give it back to you, but it looks like I caught you instead, haha" Now laughing nervously.

Ladybug eyed him suspiciously, he let her down and she went to pick up her yoyo. She saw him nervously sway from one foot to another.

"Uh thanks for saving me" she said.

"N-no problem" He looked down.

"You should get out of here" She said, throwing her yoyo to the street light on the other side of the street, "Oh, have you seen Chat noir anywhere?"

"No, sorry Buga-I mean Ladybug" Adrien smiled nervously.

Ladybug nodded and swung to the next building, jumping off trying to find Creator who disappeared. Adrien breathed a sigh of relief, Plagg flew out of his jacket and stared at him.

"Kid, you have to find that ring or Ladybug is going to have to fight that akuma by herself"

"I know, Plagg but I've looked everywhere" With a look of desperation, "I honestly don't know where it could possibly be"

"Well, you better follow Ladybug if she gets hurt at least there is someone who can help" Plagg sighed, this would be one of the most mature things Adrien has heard his kwami say.

Ladybug searched for Creator around Paris until she found her waiting at, École nationale supérieure des Beaux-Arts. She saw multiple canvases lying in the courtyard, beside forgotten artworks on easels. Creator was cackling loudly, declaring she finally has gotten her revenge, she stopped suddenly and Ladybug found her staring intently at her. She grinned, Ladybug dove behind an abandoned bus before Creator could zap her. Ladybug threw her yoyo in the air...

"Lucky charm!" She yelled, and a Boomerang landed in her hands, "A Boomerang? what am I supposed to do with this?

She looked at Creator who was now advancing towards her, she jumped back trying to come up with a plan. _'I need someone to distract her, i can't do this by myself'_ she thought, _'Where are you Chat'._ Her earring beeped, she only had a few more minutes, she looked around her. There was a street light and in a nearby construction sight was wet cement, conveniently right below the akuma. Ladybug threw the boomerang towards the light post which deflected towards Creator, hitting her against the forehead. The boomerang seemed to knock her out and she fell into the wet cement, normally Ladybug would have approached her and free the civilian but her earring alerted her that she was about to transform back any second and people were watching.

Sighing Ladybug found the nearest alleyway to transform back to Marinette but she didn't know that she was being followed by a certain green eyed model. Ladybug stepped into the alley, making sure that no one was in there she let the transformation go.

"Ma-Marinette?" A voice said behind her, surprised she turned...

Alrighty, that is Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed and remember to comment if you find anything I need to fix.


	5. Chapter 5: You're Chat Noir!

**Man it's been a while, hasn't it guys…I'm really sorry but school started up a couple weeks ago and honestly they've been giving out homework left and right. Most of my spare time was spent doing the homework and the rest was letting my brain rest. Plus, it doesn't help that I had major writers block I didn't know what to put into this chapter so honestly I'll be surprised if this chapter is even good.**

Marinette turned and saw her worst nightmare, her crush Adrien Agreste was standing before her. He was in shock standing there paralysed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng the sweet shy girl that always seemed to get flustered whenever he tried to talk to her and the girl who sat BEHIND him in class was Ladybug. Marinette was his LB, his Bugaboo, his M'lady and his love, he couldn't believe it.

Adrien tried to move, he reached out **(A.N And do the hokey pokey ; ) Haha sorry)** towards her and she flinched, standing back she was terrified. Her crush found out her secret, the one secret that even her best friend didn't know about. There was no point trying to explain herself, she was caught, her true identity was revealed to the one person she couldn't speak coherent sentences to.

"A-Adrien, f-fancy meeting you here" Marinette tried but failed to keep her stuttering to a minimum.

"You're Ladybug" He said slowly recovering from his state of shock

"Yeah" She smiled nervously, scratching her head and thought sadly _'He's disappointed it's me'_. Trying to keep the air calm to she asked "Hey, have you seen Chat Noir anywhere?"

Adrien blinked in shock once more, then unexpectedly he began to laugh uncontrollably. Marinette stood there confused, _'What's so funny?_ _'_ _._ Realizing that Marinette stood there in absolute confusion, his laughter soon died down.

"I'm sorry Marinette" Adrien said between hiccups of laughter.

"Um...I'm sorry but I'm confused, what's so funny?"Marinette said even more confused _'Why was he apologizing?'_.

Adrien only smiled and open up his jacket and out flew a blur of black and it floated right in front of her. _'A kwami'_ Marinette's eyes widened and her mouth flew open in surprise.

"Tha-That's a Kwami" She managed to get out, "But h-how…" what she was going to say was lost when realization began to dawn on her, she breathed "You're Chat Noir"

"That's right, I'm Chat Noir" Adrien nodded and grinned widely, stepping forward, But…

"Where have you been?!" Marinette eyes where now filled with a mixture of anger and concern"

"I lost my miraculous" He said sadly "When I got home from school, I realized it was gone and I couldn't find it anywhere".

Marinette's eyes widened, she open her purse and Tikki flew out, she must have heard what happened and she and Plagg flew off somewhere to get reacquainted.

"By any chance is this your miraculous" digging into her purse and held out Adrien's ring.

"Yeah, yeah it is" Adrien said eyes wide in surprise, taking the ring and sliding it onto his finger.

"Well, I guess that explain why you were a no show, during the akuma attack" She said, smiling slightly, Adrien only smiled stepping closer towards her and grabbing her hand, Marinette blushed deeply.

"You know I can't believe I was so oblivious, you and Ladybug are so similar that I can't believe I hadn't thought of it before" Adrien breathed deeply and shook his head.

He stared at her bluebell eyes and she stared at his emerald orbs. They slowly began to lean in, they could feel their warm breaths and they closed their eyes and…a scream penetrated the air. They both sighed and pulled back, once again their eyes staring at each other.

"Guess we should take care of that akuma, shouldn't we?" Marinette smiled and Adrien smiled back, Tikki and Plagg where now once again by their sides "Tikki, Spot on!" "Plagg, Claws out!"

They ran out of the alley, face to face with the Creator, "Ahh, Chat noir how nice of you to join us"...

 _A few hours later…give or take…_

"No more evil doing for you little akuma!" Spinning her yoyo "Time to De-evilise **(spelling?)** " Catching the butterfly "Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly"

Ladybug threw up her yoyo "Miraculous Ladybug!"

"Pound it" Fist bumping her Chat Noir, she stared at him a little longer and so did he.

They both stared deeply into one another and Chat wrapped his arms around, closing their eyes and leaning in they clasp their lips together. The kiss sent shockwaves, it was electrifying, and they deepened the kiss. Reporters coming in to inspect the seen for their scoop came face to face with the kissing super duo.

Let's just say that kiss sent headlines all over Paris and fangirls screaming at the top of their lungs **(A.N Relatable much)** So when Adrien and Marinette were at school…

"Oh my gosh! Girl they kissed, its official Ladybug and Chat Noir are a couple!" ALya ran in screaming at her smiling best friend.

"Yeah its amazing" Marinette squealed internally, Adrien suddenly walked in and before he took his place he gave Marinette a peck on the cheek, Alya stared at her wide eyed and then pounced at her pink cheeked, smiling best friend.

"Girl when did this happen?!" Alya screamed at her face, "Give me all the details"

"Yesterday" She answered shyly.

"OH MY GOD! my to OTP's finally set sail on the same day" Alya screamed and pestered the new formed couple for the rest of the day.

 _Fin_

 **I'm done, this story is finished! Let me know if you have any suggestions for improvement, I would really appreciate it.**

 **Also Sorry If Alya sounded a bit OOC but I wanted the ending to be very relatable to our Fangirl/Fanboy community.**

 **And finally I'm going to be writing another MLB fanfic so stay tuned for that.**


End file.
